


The Wishing, The Wanting, The Having

by LittleStarredSkty (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Nouis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alphas are common, Beta Paul, Betas are common, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Brainwashing, But only a little, Caring Harry, Confontation, Everyone Loves Niall mostly Liam because why not, Everything that comes With Omegaverse, Feelings, First Fic be nice, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, If anyone is interested in helping me beta please tell me cuz i want this to be good, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Niall-centric, OT5 Relationship, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omegas are sorta rare, Scared Niall, Self Brainwashing, Slightly Torn Louis, Smut, Sometimes beta'd sometimes not, Sweet Harry, Sweet Liam, There's just a little pairing, Undercover Possessive Liam, Zayn is a little bit of a sexual predator, Zayn shifts because why not, be prepared, caring liam, gay relationship, gay relationships are normal, no hate, read and find out, self abuse, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleStarredSkty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Harry, and Zayn look across the room at the little balls of love, energy, and Omega that are Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan and love every piece of them. But they can't let it show for a reason that they can't even find themselves. </p><p>Louis and Niall are attached to only each other, not afraid of the Alphas, but scared to show their true selves. Louis may be comfortable with the Alphas, but Niall is scared for a reason. One which he doesn't want to reveal, mostly because it's just kind of embarrassing, but also because he knows it's silly and does't need anyone to know. But maybe a push in the opposite direction will bring Niall away from the path he's chosen and into the arms of Alphas who care</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Insane

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, be nice. If Omegaverse isn't your style, speak now or forever hold your piece. Those of you who live and breath this shit (aka Me...) have fun and give me suggestions for later chapters! I LOVE READING/RECEIVING COMMENTS!!! It's kinda short, but it's an intro, so.... yeah. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, my kinda bad first try at Omegaverse!

 

This was insane, every last bit of it. He could blame his nature and his genetic-make-up all he wanted, but all of Liam’s current goals should not have included fawning over little Omega Niall. As well as do the other things that he wanted to Niall. To his smaller frame, his blond hair, his soft skin and thin wrists and his… Oh god, stop it, Liam! He thought. This is really not necessary. As if having to protect another developed Omega and two other Alphas wasn’t hard enough, he had an un-bonded, completely single Omega who still hadn’t had a heat yet, but had tested Omega positive. And it made Liam want to do things. Like completely ruin little Niall and then protect him and care for him and love him until he died. And after that, he’d be Niall’s guardian angel. But it was insane. And Liam was about to lose his mind from the constant battle he had to fight when Niall was around with everyone else. And it sure as hell didn’t help when Zayn would look at Niall like he was the yummiest thing on Earth and then proceed to reach over and touch Niall’s thigh, or arm, or whatever.

Liam would mentally cheer whenever Niall would roll his eyes and poke Zayn’s hand until he moved it, and internally growl and fume when Niall welcomed the touch and smiled or even put his own fucking hand on Zayn’s. It was all Liam could do to not jump Zayn and rip his esophagus and then mate Niall and knock him up like it was the last thing he would ever do. So yeah, all possibilities of Liam concentrating on anything today had just completely gone out the window. And he was on the tour bus with no escape from anyone for three days. Crap.

Liam was simply sitting on the couch, not having a care in the world (except maybe for Niall), when he heard the tell-tale song of high-pitched Omega laughter. Oh no. Liam braced himself just as Louis and Niall walked into the make-shift sitting room together, talking about something that Liam really didn’t care about. He tried not to look at either of them, swiftly grabbing a Men’s Health magazine and hiding behind it. But behind the complex workouts and small-print of articles, all he could see was the swing of Niall’s hips and the length of his torso and blue of his eyes and oh, my God, did Niall always look so delicious? Liam mentally slapped himself and internally sighed. Get your mind out of the gutter, Payne. If Niall liked you, you would know it, but unless someday you find a “Please love and care and fuck me” card under your pillow from ‘yours truly,’ stay away… Far away. Liam was able to brainwash himself just enough to keep his touches and actions as platonic and not-suspicious as possible, and he was an Alpha, so he had enough resolve and stubbornness to keep it up. But unfortunately, Zayn had no such problems.

Liam could smell Zayn before he came in, all smoky and spicy and just oozing anceline ("showing-off"/making-an-impression pheromones). Liam’s nose wrinkled as he took in a breath. It was attractive to Omegas, but it was a threat to other Alphas in the area, sort of like saying “Hey, Omegas! I’m trying to impress and eventually mate you! I’m awesome, and all other Alphas around here suck…” Well, at least that was it was like for Liam. To Niall and Louis, it was like the best kind of drug, and it made them sweet and pliant and squishy, draping themselves over Zayn and flat-out purring, something Omegas only did when they felt they were totally happy and completely safe. And the worst part was that none of them even knew that they were doing it; it just happened automatically, and Liam was trying really hard not to release his own pheromones and get a little attention from a certain blue-eyed Blondie.

Zayn had seated himself right in the middle of Niall and Louis, and when he saw their reaction to his scent, he beamed. He had two lovely Omegas falling over him and they were completely and utterly purring. His primal Alpha spirit felt very satisfied… or at least until Harry walked in and saw Zayn covered in Omega, as well as Liam glowering behind an upside-down Men’s Health Magazine. Harry bared his teeth a little when he took in a breath and smelled the anceline, and he started to release a little of his own. Liam was now on overload; there was so much going on mentally and scent-wise that he couldn’t take it. He looked up at Harry and gave him the “calm the hell down, it’s not a big deal, no one’s dying,’ look. Harry rolled his eyes and strode over next to Louis, who scented the other Alpha’s pheromones and stopped purring and looked up, eyes darting from Harry’s feet to Harry’s face, then stiffly sitting up and scooting over so Harry could sit down. Harry smiled and sat down, wiggling in the cushions and relaxing, his scent storm dissipating, all tension in the room diminishing. Even Liam calmed down a little… At least until he saw Niall with his head in Zayn’s lap, Zayn slowly running his fingers through the blonde locks, and Niall was still purring.

Liam’s heart sank a little when he saw how much Niall was enjoying Zayn’s administrations. He wished that Niall was climbing all over him instead, that it was he that Niall came to when he needed help or wanted to cuddle or wanted attention. Liam sighed again and absentmindedly realized that the Men’s Health was upside-down. He flipped it, and right afterwards he heard a giggle. A high-pitched, Omega giggle that made his heart stutter a little. He looked up over the edge of the cover and saw Niall starring at him, eyes glazed over, Zayn’s hand still in his hair, still purring loudly. Liam stiffly smiled and Niall closed his eyes. Louis was sitting up straight, no longer draped across Zayn’s shoulders, with his eyes closed, thinking or dreaming or whatever Louis did when no one could get in.

A couple minutes later, Liam checked the time: 8:43 pm; late-ish, but not quite late enough to go to bed. Liam wasn’t tired, Harry wasn’t tired, and Zayn sure as hell wasn’t tired, but the Omegas seemed an little bushed. The Omegas had talked a little to each other and a little to Harry and a little to Zayn (to which Liam grimaced), but they couldn’t seem to stay focused. Louis was practically asleep, and Niall had stopped purring a little while ago, his head now leaning on Louis’ shoulder instead of Zayn’s lap (to which Liam rejoiced). Louis had barely said a full paragraph, which was very unusual for the loud, boisterous prankster, and Niall could barely laugh his usual Irish chuckle that made Liam melt sometimes. Yeah, they were tired. Liam stretched, letting his spine curve and crack, taking a deep breath and sighing. He must have been a little louder than he thought he was, because Niall blinked and looked up at Liam again, mouth curving into the tinniest of smiles. Liam grinned back, right after he tried to convince himself that the smile was out of sleepy bliss and not affection. Because it had to be.

Liam shut the magazine and walked out of there room without an explanation. He could use a few extra hours. He already had on pajamas, so all he had to do was slip into his bunk and let the warm, cozy unawareness slip over him. He listened for a little while, at the movement of the bus, the creak of his bunk, the occasional slip of words or laughter that came from the front of the bus. Just as he was slipping completely away, he heard footsteps. Light ones, the footsteps of someone who was walking on eggshells, of someone who was trying to remain un-heard and undiscovered. He peeked his eyes open just enough to let in outlines of light and saw a small body being carried by a larger, wider one. Then he saw blonde hair. Niall. He opened his eyes a little more and saw that Zayn was carrying Niall back to bed. Niall had his arms circling Zayn’s shoulders, his mouth open slightly, his eyelashes dark against his cheeks. Liam smiled at the kindness in Zayn’s part, but suddenly was very jealous. I should have stayed up a little longer. Then I could have carried Niall back to bed… Maybe smell his neck, lick up his throat, kiss those soft, plush, beautiful, luscious… Liam! Liam blinked to try and clear the images away, then rolled onto his side, facing away from Niall’s buck, which just so happened to be right across from his. All he asked for was a good night’s sleep!


	2. A Little Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I switched up the plot a little bit, but the tags and relationships and perviously introduced problems still exist... I just made the Omegas the center of the story for now instead of just Liam and Niall. Because Louis needs a little attention, too. 
> 
> Leave comments and all that good stuff!

When Liam woke up the next morning, it was less of a “Good morning, world! What do have in store for me today?” morning and more of a “I can’t, won’t, I simply shall not get up and anyone who tries to get me up will die instantly from my death stare” morning. This is to say, Liam wasn’t in the best mood ever; in fact, if it were up to him, he could have the whole day to sleep and snore and keep certain thoughts away, but, of course, Harry had cheerily woken up and started walking down the hallway, humming happily. Liam groaned and threw the covers over his head, hoping to remain undisturbed. Harry, who was ever the opportunist, saw this movement out of the corner of his eye and took this moment to grin mischievously. 

“Hey, Liam? It’s time to get up,” Harry whispered, quietly tiptoeing until he was at the edge of Liam’s bunk. 

“No,” Liam grumbled. “Never.”  


“Come on, Liam. It’s like 9:00, you need to at least eat something before you crash again.”

“Go away. You’re interrupting my beauty sleep,” Liam hummed. Great, Liam thought. I’m even starting to sound like Niall…

“I’m giving you one last chance, Li. Better get up…” Harry warned. Liam just groaned again and rolled over. Harry sighed, then climbed up the ladder, trying not to disturb Niall, who was still sleeping. And he started tickling Liam until he couldn’t breath. Liam thrashed and squeaked and tried to squirm, but Harry’s fingers were nothing if not unrelenting. Finally, Liam couldn’t take it anymore, and he leapt from his bunk and ran down the small hallway, Harry at his heels, not caring that he was disturbing the still-sleeping part of the bus. He ended up face-first on the couch in the sitting-area, Harry still caught up in the chase, adrenaline rushing through them, both breathing heavily from the few moments of quick activity. Liam looked up and saw Louis sitting calmly in one of the chairs, sipping tea, while Zayn was in the small kitchenette cooking something. 

Louis was sitting as though two loud, laughing, jumpy Alphas hadn’t just burst into the room, his legs crossed under him, his mouth wincing at the hotness of the tea. Harry also looked over at Louis, who took a swallow and set his cup down in the coffee table, putting his hands in his lap. 

Louis is so cute, Harry thought. 

“Hey,” Louis said, eyes bright. “You guys sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. 

“Yeah,” Liam said.

No, Liam thought. 

Harry leaned up against the back of the chair that Louis was in and took this chance to put his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis flinched at first, surprised at the sudden show of care and affection, but let Harry do it. Omegas loved to be touched and caressed and cared for, but when it’s from someone who doesn’t know how to touch an Omega or is too rough or is a stranger, Omegas could be very violent. They were small and delicate and maybe a little emotional, but they were programed to take care of themselves when they had to, as well as young, so they could do damage. Not only that, but if you got hurt while touching an Omega, it was almost always your fault, because Omegas gave a ridiculous amount of warning before they struck out. They would growl or cover their neck and cross their arms over their chests, even move away from your touch multiple times, always keeping all of their vulnerable points protected. If you were a Beta, and DEFINITELY if you were an Alpha, you would see these signs and know to back off. However, Omegas never felt threatened from other Omegas. Omegas were somewhat rare, you would probably meet one several times in your life, but they weren’t something you just ran into on the street. Omegas usually stuck together, a survival mechanism for protecting each other and young pups, and it was said that they could make emotional bonds even stronger than the Alpha/Omega knot-and-bite bond. 

Liam, Harry, and Zayn had all thought that it was kind of ridiculously lucky that they had two of these lovely, alluring creatures in their possession. They both had personality and wit, but not stupidly so, and they were both trusting and loyal and the most cuddly things on planet Earth. But after a while, everyone realized that the Omegas trusted each other and liked each other as cuddle partners more than any one Alpha, which kind of upset the Alphas, but it made the episodes that much cuter. And when Louis actually felt like leaning against Zayn’s shoulder or Niall gave Harry a hug, it was the most blissful thing and it made the Alphas never want to let go. So they wouldn’t. Now, this had ended with a couple of exchanged growls a few times, and Niall had had to even swat at Zayn once, when Zayn just wouldn’t let go and Niall barely knew him, but that was years ago. Niall still favored Louis and Louis still loved Niall; there was an emotional bond that couldn’t really be broken. The Alphas were sometimes very jealous. 

When Niall walked into the room, still groggy from sleep, Louis jumped up and out of Harry’s grasp and ran to give Niall a good morning hug, which was enthusiastically returned. Harry had whined at the loss of Omega in his grasp and soon growled when Niall hugged Louis back, causing both Omegas to turn around and stare for a split-second. Liam’s eyes widened and then narrowed, thinking a mixture between don’t growl at my Omega and don’t growl at the Omegas, period. Harry averted his stare to Liam, who gave him the look again, and Harry recoiled. He got revenge, however, by taking Louis’ warm spot in the chair, which earned him a whine in protest. 

So, Louis and Niall sat next to Liam on the couch, and Harry’s eyes widened a little when he how lucky Liam just got. Niall and Louis had their legs tangled together, leaning on each other’s shoulders, and, if you listened very closely, the sweet sound of purring. Zayn, who was now in the sitting room instead of the kitchenette, also had a look of jealousy and want on his face. Liam didn’t feel lucky; he was only sitting next to them, they weren’t touching him. And oh, did he want to touch. His hand was twitching, he wanted to so badly. He tried to psych himself of out of it, saying they don’t want him to do it, they have each other, they would say so if they wanted it. But, he really wanted to… So, he made a decision. 

How do we know that they don’t want to be touched by us? Liam wondered. Maybe I’ll just try. 

With a little muster of courage, he reached over slowly, seeing Harry’s and Zayn’s eyes go wide, and put his hand on Niall’s head. Niall opened his eyes and looked at Liam, but didn’t protest the touch, and, if Liam wasn’t hallucinating, relaxed into it. Liam took a breath and started to curl his fingers and rub into Niall’s scalp, and Niall closed his eyes and purred a little louder. Harry’s mouth opened a little in complete and utter shock and Zayn laughed slightly. Liam felt very proud of his Alpha-ness at the moment; he had actually touched Niall and not gotten his hand swiped off. After Niall had pretty much attacked Zayn, the Alphas had held back from touching the Omegas too much, and Liam just had an epiphany. He just now understood why Niall and Louis liked each other so much and cared for each other. It was because the Alphas didn’t act like they wanted to. Liam smiled a little. He just figured it out. When Harry gave Liam a mix between a smirk and a death glare, Liam kept his face neutral. It was so obvious now, how jerky the Alphas had acted sometimes. The Omegas bonded because they needed companionship. And now that Liam knew that, he would share this knowledge…

But not until after he made Harry and Zayn squirm from jealousy a little bit.


	3. Alpha and Omega

Louis looked up when he heard Niall’s purring get louder and saw Liam caressing Niall’s head. Louis whined a little; he wanted some attention, too. When Niall, as well as Harry and Zayn, heard the little distressed sound, he frowned, then started petting and stroking Louis’ back. 

Don’t worry, Niall thought. I won’t forget you. Louis pushed back into Niall’s touch like a cat, and also started to purr a little louder, now content with the current situation. Liam was grinning as he saw the two Omegas love on each other, each attuned to the other’s needs; he hoped to be like that with them too, someday. But, for now, he would just pet Niall and call it progress, then secretly fantasize about Niall, panting and needy, with his legs spread, Liam between them and- Goddamnit, Liam! Now’s not the time for a hard-on! Liam took a deep breath and acted like nothing happened. Because nothing did. 

Harry and Zayn were not confused, per say, anymore, but they were definitely jealous. They wanted to run their hands through their Omegas’ hair; they wanted to touch the softness of their skin; they wanted to trade spots with big ol’ teddy bear Liam. Zayn was recalling last night, when the Omegas had suddenly become so compliant and lovable and he had run his hands through Niall’s silken hair and had Louis draped across his shoulders, purring and soft and plush. They were being that way now, only with Liam, not Zayn. 

Harry looked like he was watching his favorite meal being served to someone else through a glass pane. He looked hungry, desperate, completely destroyed, and he felt extremely left-out. Harry couldn’t ever remember wanting something so much that he was literally shaking with anticipation. He hardly blinked. Louis, the ever observant one, looked at Harry with puppy eyes and tilted his head.

“You okay?” he asked silently.

Harry snapped his head up, looking shocked and then dazed. “Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine.” Not really.

“Are you sure? You’re shaking a little.” Louis was so innocently oblivious, and it made Harry want to ruin him. He had to force himself to smile lightly and nod his head. Then Louis took a deep breath. His eyes widened a little, and his eyes leapt from figure to figure, looking for the source of a lovely smelling scent. One that said “Come to me, Omega. I’m awesome. All the other Alphas around here aren’t as good as me. You will be safe.” By the time Louis’ eyes focused, they were on Harry, who was wondering what had gotten into Louis. Louis smelled a second time, and yep, it was definitely Harry. Louis hummed, then pulled away from Niall’s hand, using his free hand to reach over and grab Harry’s shirt. Harry, who was understandably surprised, went with it, and ended up on the couch next to Louis, who was purring really loudly, like he was drugged. Anceline, Louis realized in the back of his groggy mind. Powerful stuff. But nonetheless, he relaxed and put his head smack-dab in the middle of Harry’s chest. Liam laughed quietly. The Omegas suddenly didn’t seem so hot to the touch as they were before. 

Niall had jumped at the movement of Harry on the couch, startled to the sudden mass of Alpha moving around him. He was hit in the face with strong, domineering pheromones, but it wasn’t putting him in Omega-space, like it was with Louis and Harry. He became a little nervous. But it was not because he was afraid; it was because he wanted. He loved his Alphas more than anything else in the world, but the thought of bonding and having them inside his most treasured, sought-after part of his Omega body and soul was scary. It was scary because he saw the hunger in himself to lay beneath his Alphas, beg for them, have them taste him and touch him and care for his psyche. He wanted to feel loved. He turned to Liam, who still had his hand in his hair, stroking and pulling slightly, making tingles go up and down Niall’s spine. Niall was stiff, trying not to let his inner thoughts out through scent, retaining the information that should have been kept with in his mind. The fear, the pain, but, most of all, the want and the need. But then again, what self-respecting, honest Omega didn’t want to be writhing underneath Liam Payne? Or Harry Styles? Or Zayn Malik? But mostly Liam Payne: all brown eyes and lower voice, tall and strong and broad, soft and cuddly, but scary and protective when he wanted to be. He was every Omega’s wet-dream… Sometimes, Niall smiled to himself. 

Harry was completely doused in Omega scent. Louis was pressed into him, rubbing his chest lazily, eyes closed and mouth curled into the lightest of smiles. Harry melted. He wanted to touch exactly like Liam could, prove that he wasn’t a threat to anyone, especially Niall and Louis. He wanted to give it a try. So, very slowly and carefully, Harry put his hand into Louis’ hair, waiting for Louis to react. Louis froze for a moment when he felt Harry’s hand, but it was out of surprise rather than fear. It was comforting, even if it was a little domineering to be touched right at the top of his head. Harry snatched his hand away when he felt Louis jerk and squeak a little, but when he did, Louis looked up at him and frowned, disappointment washing over his features, like he had just been given something he wanted, only to have it immediately taken away… which was exactly how he felt. Louis searched Harry’s face for a moment, then reached up for Harry’s hand. When he found it and held it nervously, Harry could have passed out; here was playful, sassy, in-your-face Omega Louis acting nervous and asking very non-subtly that he wanted Harry to touch him. It was one of those moments, when the Omegas was happy and felt safe enough (or acted like they felt safe enough) to touch or ask to be touched. It was these moments that the Alphas absolutely adored, the complacency and softness, the sweet scent that would waft through the air, and the soft blanket of Omega that would be wrapped around their bodies. And, like all good things, it would be over too soon, but there was a gift being given, and Harry was more than happy to receive it. 

Zayn watched from the other chair the others making connections. Scents were being mingled, looks were exchanged, and touches were being given and received. Niall was purring very contently, allowing Liam’s hand to stroke and caress him as if he were a cat; Louis was silent, but he was busting out oxytocin like he was meant to, giving the room a feel of sentiment and longing. Harry and Liam couldn’t have looked happier: Liam was all relaxed and had his head tilted to one side, staring at Niall, while Harry looked shocked and happy and surprised and confused all at once, little Louis curled up in his lap. Zayn sighed; he wanted to be a part of this, too, but he felt like he would be intruding in on something. Maybe he was. But, when Niall smelt distress in his highly sensitized Omega nose, he wanted to bring Zayn in. Omegas had stronger noses by default; it was for smelling prey, rival wolves, Dangerous Alphas, or another pack mate/mate/pup in any sort of emotion. It was a blessing and a curse. When Niall smelled a feeling, he usually absorbed it, making him feel exactly how the other wolf felt. Maybe that’s why he and Louis were so close. 

Niall moved from Liam’s hand in his hair for a moment and reached forward to grab Zayn’s hand. Zayn looked up with wide, eager eyes, and let himself be pulled to the small spot between Niall and Louis, who were still touching legs. It was a little squished, but Zayn settled in as best he could, leaning on Niall, who let himself be swept away by Alpha safety and power and pheromones. He let himself go for a minute, not saying a word, just letting his Omega out for a moment, allowing himself to, without the ancleine, purr for an Alpha. Zayn reached over to touch for a moment, and when he did, Niall just lit up. He fucking glowed, and it made Liam and Zayn feel so big and proud. Zayn caressed Niall’s cheek, and Niall smiled a little bigger. The energy was being transferred form one body to the next, letting a connection form. Niall felt worm. It was amazing for there to be two Alphas giving him attention; he forgot how spiriting it could be. Louis was thinking the same thing. Harry was petting and rubbing and everything else to coax more pheromones and purrs out of Louis, who was almost asleep in his lap. Niall laughed a little when he saw how dreamy Harry and Louis looked together. They should become mates, Niall thought. How cool would that be? But then he remembered; Neither he nor Louis had ever had a heat, but that was to be expected in a band full of Alphas. Yes, of course, the Alphas were a huge part go the Omegas lives and were completely trusted, but the Omegas bodies would only want to reproduce if they felt safe enough to make themselves vulnerable, wether it was heat or if they became pregnant. Niall couldn’t handle going into heat here; that would be really scary. 

Niall shivered. How would it feel if three Alphas were touching and kissing and loving you, when just having them comb through your hair felt euphoric? How could you tell that they cared? 

Oh,my God, Niall, snap out of it! Wake up! Niall blinked his eyes open. Don't forget, his inner voice whispered. There's no way that could ever happen with you coming out on top. Stay where you are, Horan. Stay low and you'll be fine. Don't forget that Omegas don't get pleasure form Alphas. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some of the chapters because I reread them and I have facts mixed up and the storyline was weird and yeah. I didn't do a whole lot, just added some details and a fixed few spelling errors for you grammar Nazis out there. If you don't want to reread every word, that's fine. I really didn't do much. 
> 
> Anyway, back to the story... See ya!


	4. Talking Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!
> 
> That's all I have to say! I'm getting few more things down and discussed about for anything crazy big happens...

The epiphany-causing, mind-opening, Omega-love cuddling was over way too soon. They had to stop and get gas. During the break, Louis and Niall had gotten out to go to the bathroom, leaving the three Alphas to lie in wait, fantasizing of two dreamy, soft, anceline inducing little bodies filled with nothing but everything they had ever wanted. Liam was glad that the tour was over and they could all head home… or maybe not home, more like the two flats they shared when they had two weeks in-between recording/singing/tours/concert binges. The flats were warm and cozy and usually very comfortable, so hours of cuddling was always on the menu, but now that there was a tad more trust between Alpha and Omega, as well as the opportunity to build more, those sessions could become more intense. And loving. And possibly arousing. Mmm, Liam thought. What would it be like to have Niall and Louis between us? Would their sounds be different? Would they taste different? Who would be more responsive, and where? So many questions… For some reason, Liam felt like it was okay to fantasize and dream. Suddenly it didn’t seem so repulsive. The Omegas, however, were in a totally different state of mind. 

Niall and Louis were in the bathroom together, completely silent, each lost in their own thoughts, which mostly consisted of well, that was interesting; that was amazing; it felt so nice; why haven’t we done that more?; will we do that again?; I kind of don’t want to do that again; That was a little scary; I lost a little self control; how would it feel if those hands were on my… Woah, stop! But, of course, neither of them said anything.

Louis was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and biting his lip. Nervous habits. But Niall knew that is wasn’t from him. Louis was nervous from what had happened on the bus. Niall was nervous and confused, too. The way that he and Louis had acted on the bus was a little beyond explanation. Even with anceline, Omegas didn’t just give themselves to Alphas the same way Niall and Louis did. Something other than the pheromones had opened and revealed and coaxed out a side of the Omegas that they used to to keep fairly hidden to everyone except each other. Being cuddly and soft and a living stuffed animal was only revealed when they were alone and safe and warm, wrapped up in each other’s arms, purring in contentment. The thought that the Alphas could actually pull them into the same state was almost terrifying. Niall looked at Louis. 

Niall shivered. He cared. He really did! But the fact was the Alphas could pull out a side of him that he didn’t trust or really knew even existed, and then use that to manipulate him, was very scary. Not that they would ever do that, but the slight possibility that they could was frightening enough. Niall blinked. 

“Well, that was weird, “ Louis sighed. 

“What? All of it?,” Niall chuckled.  
“Maybe.” There was a pause. Louis was thinking. “Do you think that we are, you know, uh…” Louis trailed off. 

“What? Bonding? No, that’s impossible. It was just the anceline,” Niall said softly. His stomach squirmed. It probably wasn't the anceline. 

“Right. Then what was that? I mean, we’re used to Zayn and Harry being all Alpha-y and stuff, but our guards went way, way down.  
That’s a little bit weird, don't’ you think?”

“Yeah, but that’s not bonding. We just, I don’t know, felt like being petted or something.” Niall sputtered, trying to find the right words. 

“Uh huh. You mean YOU wanted to petted or something. I saw the smile you gave Liam.” Louis smirked; turning the serious conversation into one long comedy scene, like usual. 

“Well, what about the way you begged Harry? Don’t act like you weren’t tall ‘come hither and cuddle’ when you practically ripped his shirt.” Niall smiled, but Louis blushed. 

“Anceline, man. Crazy stuff,” Louis replied, cracking into a real smile. Niall relaxed. Right on cue, back to business as usual. They strolled out, hand in hand, trying to ignore the nervous tension creeping back into their shoulders when they took a step in the bus common area. There was definitely something underlying both Louis’s and Niall behavior around the Alphas, but that could be addressed later. Right now, the two Omegas focused on trying to hide from Alpha eyes. 

Zayn had retreated to the back of the bus with his sketchpad, and Harry was God knows where, leaving Liam, stretched out long-ways on his back, alone on the couch to drift between sleep and awake. The tour had been hard, but as amazing and experienced-filled and memory-creating as always. Liam was surprised that they had any energy left at all. Two weeks in a comfortable bed was just what the doctor ordered. Too bad they weren't quite there yet. Liam had closed his eyes for the third time in two minutes when he heard footsteps heading toward and getting on the bus. A sweet, honey-glazed, earthy scent wafted to Liam, and he immediately knew that Niall and Louis were nearby. As to not startle or scare them, Liam kept his eyes closed, just breathing in and out, letting himself be enveloped by the smell of all that was sweet and sexy and possibly dangerous. The smell of Omega. 

Niall and Louis were tittering and whispering quietly to each other, as to not wake the giant Alpha Liam. They each glanced at him individually, trying to hide the urge they had to curl up on Liam chest and purr like a happy kitten. That was threatening thought in and of itself. Quickly and quietly, they retreated to the bunk hall, and promptly climbed to the top of Niall’s bunk, curling up in the corner against the wall. Louis reached behind him and drew the curtain across the bunk, so it was dimmer and body heat would be trapped, making it warmer. Survival mechanisms ran an Omega’s life, but some were definitely useful. Their ability to produce copious amounts of body heat was sometimes very appreciated, but not really in the middle of summer. Thank the Lord above that it was in the middle of Fall: chilly, but not insanely so, just enough to where the extra body heat was the best thing ever. Niall sat crossed-legged, Louis’ head in his lap. All they could feel was the love and care and affection that was radiating off the other’s body, and they purred quietly in unison. Niall took a deep breath. 

“We should tell them,” Louis said into the dimness. “It’s the right thing to do.” Niall sighed. What exactly was there to tell again? The emotions and actions were unexpected, but nothing to spill over. What exactly was Louis planning to say?

“Louis? What exactly are we telling them again?” Niall inquired. It was a good question, was it not?

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Louis sounded honestly confused. 

“Figured what out?”

“Oh, my gosh, Niall. Haven't you felt anything? We might go into heat soon, and you're acting like nothing's happening.” Niall’s heart stopped. Wait, what? Where did that come from? How could that be possible? 

“W-what do you mean? That doesn’t even make sense!” Niall was exasperatedly whispering and he heartbeat was beginning to rise; his scent glands had turned off all pheromone production, causing whatever was scaring him or hunting him the inability to smell him. To the predator, the panicking Omega had simply escaped or disappeared, but to Louis, it meant that Niall was scared out of his mind. If he couldn't feel Niall shaking beneath him, Louis wouldn’t have been able to tell that Niall was there. To Omegas, scent was everything: their strongest defense mechanism and the glue that held them and their Omega partners and pups together, as well as their strongest sense other than their eyes. While Omegas had sharp sight, a sharp nose, and a sharp mind, all qualities of someone who struck and escaped faster than lightning and then had time to warn others of danger’s presence, Alphas had strong hearing, large bodies, and fast reflexes, the traits of protecters and hunters. Niall, if this was a real, dangerous setting, would have chirped and yelped to gain attention and help from others, and right now, that’s all he wanted to do. Get help and get away. But he had to keep reminding himself that the ones he wanted attention from were the same ones who could take him down faster then he could get away. He whined, and Louis leapt up and gave Niall a hug. 

“Niall, come on. It’ll be okay,” soothed Louis. 

“How do you know? I didn't any shift or whatever. How are we going to do this?” Niall asked, shaking a little less with Louis wrapped around him like a security blanket. 

“I felt it, and you felt it, too. I know it. Your scent has changed.” Louis’ sentences were choppy and short.    


“My scent has— Wait, that’s not true. How—.” Louis put his hand over Niall’s mouth. 

“I can smell it. Didn’t you ever pay attention in Alpha/Omega debate class?” Louis sounded exasperated.

“Uh, no, not really.” Niall blushed. He had skipped or gotten out of almost every single one of those classes. He really didn’t need to see naked drawings of Alphas with huge dicks compared and contrasted to a drawing of his fellow Omega’s body, slim and sleek and oh-so-objectified. “I can’t even believe it’s even legal to show that type of crap to 11th graders.” 

“Well, if you need to catch up, when an Omega finally subconsciously accepts the Alpha or Alphas in their pack/group, they will emit a ‘solidification scent’ for 48 hours. After that, it’s only a matter of time before the first heat hits. Niall, I’ve come to terms with it. We accepted them all yesterday, and by the time our heat comes, we will be completely committed. Biology is a bitch, but she’s there for a reason.” Louis sounded like a fucking philosopher when he should have been freaking out just as much as Niall was! Heat? Now? This was insane. 

“I don’t want to.” Niall’s voice was quiet, scared and distant. Louis could tell that Niall was playing over and over in his mind the worst possible scenario. But Louis trusted Harry and Liam and Zayn, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would help them figure this out. Niall, he knew, would be a slightly different matter.


	5. A Little Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little peek into Niall's little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! CHAPTER FIVE!  
> So, if there is anything I missed or left out and stuff, let me know! Love you guys!!!

Niall was almost sobbing into Louis’ chest. There was simply no way that he could go into heat and become a complete, sexually mature Omega in a band where there was only one other Omega and no Betas. He would be completely subjected to whatever the Alphas wanted; it wasn’t like Louis could fight them off by himself. Niall wouldn't be completely inoperable, but it would be pretty damn close. 

Everyone (who wasn't an Omega) thought that when an Omega went into heat, it was some week-long fuck-fest were all the Omegas did was beg, bend over and smell pretty, and wail for any Alpha to shove a cock up their ass. This really wasn’t true. Yes, Omegas were hornier than normal, and yes, they did want cock, and yes, of course, they did smell more delectable than they did already, but it wasn’t life or death. And it only lasted three days. It was uncomfortable, but survivable; hot, but not suffocating; primal, yet controllable. But it wasn’t that Niall couldn't survive his heat. It was more about what would happen during it. Normally he could handle being touched by an Alpha, but during heat, it would be much more different. 

Niall remembered the first time he sneaked a peak at A/O porn (Hey, he missed the Alpha/Omega debate class. He had to get educated somewhere.). He saw the Omega bending over and begging for a cock in his round, white ass. All Niall could remember was violence and tying up and spanking the Omega’s white butt until it was cherry red; he remembered the tears in the Omega’s eyes. He never watched porn after that…

Well, that was a lie. Niall watched from time to time, but it wasn’t to jerk off or dream about finding his own Alpha or pack or whatever. It was more to remind him about how violent sex really was, how un-pleasurable it would be for him, how much his Omega body could be misused and abused. Whenever Niall thought that Liam would look good with no clothes on, or that Zayn, whose hand was inching father and farther up his thigh, might actually want to do a little more, he would watch clips of Omegas being whipped, smacked, even cut with chains and not being allowed to cum while pleasuring hoards of unstable Alphas.

But he never saw videos where it was about making the Omega feel good; it was always about pleasing the Alpha and letting him cum all over the Omega’s pretty face and destroying the soft little ass. Not that Harry or Liam or Zayn would ever do that. It was just the concept that something so big, like Liam, could easily dominate something so small, like Niall, and get whatever he wanted with no qualms made Niall want to barf and hide in a small, warm, dark space. It made Niall never want to even think about producing slick (because yes, he could control that, most of the time), rolling over, and asking an Alpha to give pleasure instead of pain. Even if it was Liam Payne he was rolling under. 

Louis didn’t really know what to do with the shaky, scared Omega trembling in his arms. He could feel the distraught and fear and sheer panic radiating off of Niall, and Louis was reacting accordingly: subconsciously searching for whatever was hurting his partner so he could make it better or chase it away. But they were in a warm, dark bunk with no one but each other. All Louis could do was hold on tight and curse whatever was causing Niall this much pain. 

Breathing in and out slowly, stretching his back and extending his spine, Liam relaxed. He had heard Niall and Louis walk into the bunk and had accidentally listened to Niall and Louis’ conversation, but not all of it. He could here snippets of things, like “It’s okay,” or “How that is that possible?” and Liam wondered about what they could possibly talking about. It wasn’t unusual that the two Omegas talked only to each other, but the air was charged and nervous. Liam became a little on edge. What was upsetting the Omegas? Were they okay? Liam considered getting up and walking toward the bunks, where the Omegas hung out most of the time, but just then Zayn appeared out of nowhere, hands streaked with graphite pencil marks; he’d been drawing again, just like Liam thought. Liam smirked and chuckled… And stuck out a foot to trip Zayn, but the surprisingly graceful Alpha avoided it with poise. Zayn turned his head and smiled devilishly. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Zayn said, the smile taking away the tone of his question. Liam smiled a little bigger. 

“Maybe,” Liam whispered, just loud enough for Zayn to hear. Zayn’s eyes turned to slits, but his smile remained.

“Watch yourself, Payne,” Zayn commented, turning his body completely around. “You may be 16 pounds heaver than me, but I’ve got the speed. This could get dangerous.”

“I eat danger for breakfast,” Liam commented confidently. 

“Then get up and do it like a man!” Zayn growled playfully, and Liam leapt up and pounced on Zayn, who shrieked (in a very manly way, mind you) and nipped Liam’s ear to get free, but Liam had an iron grasp. Eventually, Zayn got free, and Liam reached after him, but Zayn was already on top, and so on and so forth. 

Play was essential in a pack; it kept the bonds between Alphas, as well as the Alphas themselves, strong and the Omegas entertained. But it was mostly just a time to be silly and have a little fun and make sure that the Alphas blew off a little steam. Sometimes the Omegas got involved, but they would focus on each other more than the Alphas. Harry had tried before to wrestle with Louis, but he just couldn't keep up. Louis was all over the place and could slide out of Harry’s grasp as if Harry wasn’t even there. He would twist and turn and giggle when Harry just missed him, and Liam would usually laugh, and Zayn would just shake his head as if watching a bad comedy show. Harry would eventually get tired of chasing after Louis and jump onto Zayn’s back, and Niall would take his turn with Louis. 

And if that wasn’t a dance.

Niall would whip and twirl and jump over Louis’s constantly moving frame, and he could pounce Louis as if it was his job. He seemed to know exactly when the other boy would move and where he was going and how he was going to do it. And Louis, the receiver, would bend and swirl his body until he was out of Niall’s grasp and on a chair, panting, eyes glazed over and hair stuck to his head. The Alphas could never figure out how the two Omegas could get away as swiftly and silently as they did. They knew that they could very easily overpower the Omegas, but in a match of speed or agility, the Omegas would beat them every single time. It wasn’t the best feeling ever, knowing their Omegas could escape pretty much whenever they wanted, but it was fun to watch Niall and Louis bend around each other and laugh and scream when someone was pounced on. Niall and Louis loved to chase. 

Meanwhile, while Liam and Zayn were flipping over each other and the Omegas were having personal moments, Harry was hanging out in the back of the bus in a small corner that was surrounding by books and pillows, listening to the bus pull away from the rest-stop. He had his hair pulled back in a small ponytail that his fellow Alphas loved to tease him about and caused the Omegas to coo or giggle. Not that they did that a whole lot anymore. Harry had his head stuck in a book but wasn’t really thinking about the plot. He was more focused on why the Omegas, particularly Niall, were so guarded all the time. It had gotten more noticeable over the years. 

Harry remembered when they first became a band and how quickly it became apparent about who was who. Liam just automatically became a leader, even if he resented that title; Zayn was just the calm one, quiet and composed, at least until you got him alone, then he was sassy and turned out to be a bit of a nerd. Harry? Well, Harry a bit of a jokester. He was witty and smart-assy and it was a surprise that he and Louis got along as much as they did, what with Louis at least three times sassier than Zayn and the cutest thing alive sometimes and all. Ah, Louis. Harry had tried to notice personality first in everyone, but Louis had the be the one person who was just beautifully built. He was a little stocky, but the lines on his body were sleek and the features on his face were sharp and delicate. He had gentle hands and light touches, as if everything he touched was breakable. And then there was Louis’ ass. Better not get Harry started on Louis absolutely gorgeous, firm, perfect ass. Harry, on more than one occasion, would bump up against Louis just to feel the round, warm flesh. Drool. Now Niall, Niall was a bit af a different story.


	6. Separate Minds and Omega Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is described further and Niall and Louis have a moment. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh, you guys! I can't believe that I have made it this far in a story! But I do have a favor to ask of you. Longer chapters and a little longer time between updates or the same chapter length as usual and I will start setting up a more definite time for updates? Basically, longer chapters in longer time or short chapters in less time. The choice is YOURS!!! 
> 
> Special Thanks to NeverNotNarry for playing email tag with me and sharing ideas and becoming my beta. The girl got SKILLZ!  
> And if you need to be obsessed with a story, look up WrennAddysen and read her story, How Could We Be So Blind. She is an absolutely A-MA-ZING writer and deserves your praise. Do it. 
> 
> Thanks You!   
> Love, LittleStarredSkty

When Harry had first met Niall, the little blonde had been shy and guarded and often retreated to small spaces, like closets, to fall asleep or to read or do anything work related. He was the polar opposite of Louis. He had the other type of Omega personality, one which was timid, always wary, and very, very smart. Niall could think his way out of a lot, like the one time he almost got mugged when he visited New York or the times he squirmed away from any Alpha jerkface who hit on him. While Louis was loud, sassy, and had a personality as bright and shocking as the sun, Niall was the moon: soft, quiet, and emitted a delicate, little glow that was hard to pick up on, but it was just as beautiful and bright as Louis’ when it was seen. Louis was also a little more easy-going and open; Niall was a little skittish and always on the lookout for danger. 

Personally, Harry liked Louis a teeny-tiny bit more, but Niall was definitely a desirable young Omega. Zayn had thought so, too, Harry thought. He remembered after the boys had become a band together and actually started to travel and record and do things as a group. Zayn had wanted to congratulate Niall on the success of a song that he had basically single-handedly written at the time, but Niall hadn't really grown to trust Zayn. Almost as soon as Zayn had closed his arms around Niall’s shoulders, Niall had tensed up and his scent slightly dissipated. Then Zayn moved his hand a little down Niall’s back. Niall had growled, and Zayn, the idiot, had growled in dominance over him. Completely terrified and feeling trapped, Niall tore away and swatted at Zayn’s face, baring his teeth and hissing like a scared wildcat. It had been swift and blurred and barely a scratch, just enough to draw the smallest bit of blood, but it still enough. 

Niall hadn't said a single word, but the message was clear: “Stay away. No trust. Must protect myself from the Alpha.” Everyone in the room had froze as soon as pain and blood was smelt, and when they turned to see Zayn with his head tilted to the side, a small bead of red forming on his cheek, and Niall nowhere to be found, even Louis could tell that there was something restricting Niall, something that was keeping him on the other side of the gorge that was his relationship with the Alphas. 

Harry breathed in and out slowly; he could smell quite well, but his hearing was much better. He listened. He could hear Liam and Zayn wrestling around somewhere, with Louis right down the hall, most likely with Niall. Throughout his observation, the one thing he couldn't figure out was how there seemed to be a sensual absence of one particular blonde Omega. 

Niall had stopped with his metal battle for now, but Louis still had his arms wrapped around the littler Omega tightly. Poor Niall, thought Louis. If only I could help you. After a while, Louis had kind of given up on trying to figure out whatever it was that Niall needed help figuring out. Niall never talked about it. Louis was at the point where he wanted to get Niall drunk, so drunk that he would spill his guts, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to his Omega partner. He had run out of real ideas a long time ago. Louis reasoned that time would reveal everything. 

Louis was also concerned about how Niall would handle the beginning of the bonding process, which, like it or not, was happening. Even though the Alphas had been accepted by the Omegas, it affected the Omegas more than the Alphas, and it would until the Alphas either felt the bond because the connections had become extremely strong or if the Omegas came and flat out told them and then rubbed themselves against their Alphas and breathed in the Alpha scent and the Alphas accepted them back and, eventually, it would “end in an orgy of some degree,” Louis would whisper into Niall’s ear when they joked about it. But this wasn’t really a joke anymore. Louis could feel the want, barely there but still present, to be out in the common area, watching Liam and Zayn flip over each other and laughing at the way Zayn would shriek when that spot just above his hips was pinched or when Liam would scream like a two year old girl when someone tickled his neck. 

Being held and cared for by an Alpha was different from being dependent on another Omega, but something about it just felt right. Louis actually enjoyed being paid attention to; he loved being stroked and petted and cooed at and loved, but he had to stay with Niall. He had no choice but to stay with Niall. He had no one; if Louis left him behind, Niall would be destroyed, and therefore Louis would be destroyed because his Omega counterpart would be hurting and very slowing dying. Louis couldn't do that to Niall, he had to stay behind for a little while longer. One day, Louis thought, I will show Niall how amazing it is to be held by Alpha arms. Without Zayn’s insanely powerful anceline. 

Liam and Zayn had stopped flipping over each other for the time being, and now they were lounging on the couch, Zayn with his sketchpad and Liam with a Surfer’s Weekly just because it was there. Liam wondered in the back of his mind if Niall was okay. It had been a while since he had seen him, and they had been on the road for a good thirty minutes, and the Omegas had barely been heard at all. Liam could smell Louis —a sweet mix of honey and sugar and a grassy hill after it rains— and a slight trail of orange, peppermint candy, and pine —Harry— and a strong musk of charcoal, woods, and, oddly enough, sweet tea— Zayn. And normally, Liam could pick up a fourth scent wafting through the air, a second sugary Omega smell that had hints of honey glaze and the swell of wheat. It worked very well together, perfect, just like Niall… Sort of… But that scent was missing. There were traces of it, on the couch, in the kitchen, trickling out of the bunk hall, but it source of the lovely smell was absent. It was like Niall wasn’t there. Liam turned his head toward the bunk hall, wondering what in the world was going on inside the Omegas’ domain. 

Niall shivered in Louis’s hold. He was still nervous and afraid of what was to come, but is was less so now, just enough to let himself be smelt just a little bit. He could feel Louis’ chest rising and falling; it was incredibly comforting to know that Louis was going to stay here with him. Rumbling along the highway, Niall couldn’t help but feel as if he was leaving something behind, as if there was an absence of fear and longing that he left at the rest-stop. He tilted his head up to look at Louis. Feeling the shift in movement, Louis looked down. 

“You okay?” Louis asked softly. Niall let himself smile the tiniest bit. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Niall whispered, his big blue orbs staring up. Louis smiled a little and leaned down, letting his lips touch Niall’s lightly, just a little token of love that Niall returned. Except Niall pressed up into the pressure, deepening the once chaste kiss. Louis smiled a little bigger against Niall’s soft lips and pushed back a little too. Niall giggled and pushed back even more. It was a game. In response, Louis licked the seam of Niall’s mouth, not really asking for entrance, but just to tease. Niall did the same. Louis slowed down a little and just kept his mouth on Niall’s, savoring the taste of another Omega, one whom he trusted and would never leave him and vice versa. The care and love flowing between them was incredible. All the Omegas could feel was each other. After a long moment, Niall pulled his mouth away, but only a little, just enough so he could see Louis’ face. 

“I love you.” It wasn’t anything he hadn’t said before, but in that moment, it had more meaning than any other ‘I love you’ he had ever said to Louis in his entire life.

Louis stopped for a moment, but then leaned forward again and didn’t bother holding his affection back. He pushed forward and felt Niall sigh, a tiny little release of breath that told Louis that Niall didn’t mind the touch. Louis licked Niall’s lips again with a purpose, and Niall, after some hesitation, opened up his mouth just a little, just enough for Louis to caress his tongue with his own. Niall sighed, a little louder this time, and let Louis explore. 

This was definitely new. Sure, the Omegas had exchanged kisses and had touched each other before, but it was more of a really strong mutual friendship rather than one of lovers. But in the first moment that Louis let his lips touch Niall, Niall felt okay, like everything was going to turn out just fine. He let Louis get away with touching him. Louis let his tongue stroke the roof of Niall’s mouth, and Niall shivered. The scent of Omega happiness and love and slight arousal hung in the air around them, and Niall almost didn’t care. He and Louis cared about each other and they loved each other, and no one could really change that. Niall responded to Louis’ touch by sucking lightly on his lower lip, making Louis groan very quietly. Niall smirked and pulled away from the warmth. Louis blinked slowly, pupils slightly blown and irises dark blue, his sides heaving a little. He quirked his head. 

“Hey, what gives?” he asked, eyes pleading. 

“I don’t think that right now is the best time, Lou,” Niall whispered. “You seem to forget that there are three other people around, who are Alphas, I should add, and if we’re caught it would be…” Niall trailed off. Neither of the Omegas wanted the Alphas to completely hear what they were doing; if the Alphas found out that the Omegas were touching on each other, it would get weird pretty fast. Alphas got jealous. Louis nodded. 

“Yeah, okay, fine. But don’t forget,” Louis scooted a tiny bit closer, so that his mouth was right next to Niall’s ear, “that if anyone asks, I had you first.” Niall blushed but didn’t reply. Louis smirked, then reached over to pinch Niall’s hips bones, earning him a shriek. But Niall’s mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but notice how a small wet patch of underwear was clinging to him, as if to say: “Don’t forget that the Alphas will still have control over you come that special day. Louis won’t be your everything forever and he won’t able to save you.” Niall subconsciously reminded himself to lock himself in the bathroom later and do that little thing that kept him truly sane.


	7. Little Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks through a weird situation and we get the smallest ever taste of what Niall does behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter up and away. Again, special thanks to NeverNotNarry for her support in everything I have done so far. This chapter is mostly unbeta-d, so work with me here and try to ignore the inescapable spelling mistakes, 'kay? And the scene I describe in Niall thoughts was hard to write, both because of my sensitive feelings and because I just could't get it to sound right. Don't worry, I have some big plans for the next couple chapters!
> 
> Everyone said "shorter chapters!"so here it is, a longer chapter with one extra day of upload time... Ha ha ha, sorry, but I needed to say some things. THANKS! LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> LittleStarredSkty

Harry crawled out of the hole he had been in and swayed out into the bunk hall to get something to eat. He had a very hard expression plastered on his face, still contemplating the whole Niall situation. But the expression soon changed when he walked past Niall’s bunk, where he caught a faint whiff of Omega slick and arousal. Harry froze and took a huge breath through his nose, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. But, no. It was actually there. Even though it was very, very light, it was heady and thick and stuck in his mouth, and it didn't even smell like anything except the smell of fresh fruit, ripe and full of sweet, sugary juice. However, there was some distinction. One scent smelled a little more like bread, while the other was a tad more earthy, like wet grass was mixed in, and these scents were mingled together and intertwined. But there was a very distinct absence of the charcoal-smoke of Zayn or the warm caramelly-soap smell of Liam. The Alphas were not the cause of the Omegas’ arousal. To Harry, it was just as shocking as it was boner-inducing. The Omegas were finding pleasure in each other rather than with any Alphas, more specifically the Alphas the were LITERALLY ten paces down the hall? Harry’s brain just couldn’t wrap around it; Niall and Louis loving on each other instead of him. Wow. 

Then again, Harry shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. Niall and Louis were unmated, almost completely sexually mature Omegas who were very bonded to each other. It was really only a matter of time before the lack of Alpha interference caused them to become a pair. Emotional Omega bonds could be more powerful than the bond between Alpha and Omega. But the thing is, they weren’t all alone together with no Alphas around. There were Alphas, three of them, all of whom loved the little Omegas and would do anything to keep them safe. It was like Niall and Louis didn’t know that the Alphas were there. After a moment of consideration, Harry forced himself to walk away from the lovely smell. He even managed to make himself ignore the fact that he wanted nothing more than to open the curtain and jump into the lovely, coaxing scent and be coated in it, then proceed to do… other things. 

Niall and Louis heard someone walking around outside the bunk. Niall was immediately on very high alert, scenting the air and trying to find out who was creeping about. Peppermint candy, orange, and pine-- Harry. Niall relaxed once he found out it wasn’t anything dangerous, but then got a little more nervous when he saw and smelt that Harry wasn't moving. And that Harry was giving off aroused pheromones. Oh, shit, Niall thought, and he began to tremble a little. Louis immediately grabbed Niall and squeezed, again letting Niall know that there was someone there with him and he wasn’t going to die just yet. Niall and Louis sat there, waiting. 

It was almost surreal, feeling like you’re being hunted by the ones you held close to you, as if anyone you had close that wasn’t your own gender could bite you head off at any moment. Louis wasn’t feeling hunted, per say, maybe more like he and Niall and Harry were playing a very intense, slightly sexually charged game of Hide-and-Seek. However, Niall was keeping track of every movement (or maybe every moment spent not moving) Harry was making, becoming more and more panicky. Niall became mere moments away from squeaking out for help when Harry started to walk again. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds that the Omegas, mostly Niall, spent frozen and alert, but it was long enough to where Niall was shaken up and Louis knew that something was definitely wrong with little blonde-haired, blue-eyed Omega Niall Horan. Louis was just pumped up on the mixture of pheromones that Harry and Niall had been giving off, but Niall was terrified. What the heck is wrong with Niall, thought Louis. You’d think that Harry was out for blood!

The second Harry slipped quietly into the sitting room, no noise or witty banter, Liam could feel that something was weird. Harry’s eyes were wide and confused, as if he was mentally replaying a horror movie scene in his head. Zayn could see it too. 

“Hey, Harry, what’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Harry didn’t really even look up to face Zayn’s comment. Oh, boy, it was bad. “Hey, Harry. Harry, hey. Harry, Harry, Harry. Hey, hey, hey. Hazza, hey. Harry, he--.” Zayn was swiftly interrupted by a very deep, guttural growl. 

“What?” Zayn stopped. Obviously Harry wasn’t in the greatest mood ever. All that Zayn could smell was the scent of annoyance and slight anger with… a little arousal? What the heck? 

“Uh, you just seem, you know, tense.” Zayn stuttered and little, but quickly regained his composure. Alpha anger was something that should be avoided, even by other Alphas, and Zayn didn’t feel like having his throat ripped open just yet. Not that Harry would do that, it’s just the possibility wasn’t something Zayn wanted to test. But Harry, after scenting the air and smelling the uneasiness, relaxed his shoulders and smoothed down his face, looking at Zayn apologetically. 

“Sorry, Zayn. It’s just, well… Ugh, I guess I’ll just tell you.” By now, Liam was pretty nervous. What the hell had Harry so bent out of shape? Harry took a breath before continuing. “I was walking through the bunks and there was this very light smell of turned-on Omega. Multiple Omegas. And, there was no Alpha scent mixed in. So, either the Omegas were turned on at the same time, or, they’re loving on each other, not us.” Well, that was blunt. Harry was normally very playful and giggly, and not nearly as frank and flat as he was now. But then again, all of the Alphas were momentarily speechless. Acts of homolupidis (people of one rank attracted to others of the same rank) between Omegas who were emotionally attached were common, but the feeling Harry had experienced in the bunk hall was reciprocated though the other two Alphas: Niall and Louis were stimulating each other with three Alphas right down the hall. It was weird that those two, who were programmed to be attached to Alphas as well as each other, were acting as though Zayn, Harry, and Liam didn’t exist. Liam’s eyes widened at the thought of Niall loving on someone other than him, but he was also the tiniest bit turned on by the fact the there were two perfectly delicious Omegas touching each other and moaning and--. Liam, focus! He shook the image out of his head so he could focus on the current problem. He was just about to open his mouth when he heard Zayn growl very quietly, a deep little rumble that wasn’t out of anger or protection. It was a sound that bordered on disappointment and was laced with want. Clearly Zayn was thinking the same thing as Liam. 

“Well, now what?” Liam asked lowly, unsure himself of what to do next. Harry shrugged. 

“I say we should separate them a little bit,” he suggested. “It might get them to be a little more reliant on us instead. I kind of doubt that they only want each other for companionship.” What Harry said had some truth. While Omegas had to get along well with each other for survival purposes and the raising of small pups, they had it in their DNA to be paired and mated with an Alpha for the continuation of the species. Alphas were normally very sweet and conscious of Omegas, as well as protected them in a way that other Omegas could not. Liam knew that he and his Alphas would forever take care of these two, so that really wasn't the issue right now. The health of the Omegas was what Liam was worried about. If Niall and Louis had bonded this strongly to each other, completely separating them wouldn’t be easy and could cause them to become mentally, and possibly physically, unhealthy. That wouldn't do. Liam hummed in thought, determined to find another solution. Finally, off went a lightbulb. 

“What if we just paid more attention to them? I mean, we all were lounging over the couch this morning. I wonder what changed so fast,” Liam said. It made sense. The Omegas had trusted them enough this morning to lie all over them, so maybe that's all they needed to do. Zayn, after considering the proposal, looked up at Liam and nodded, casting his vote. Harry thought for a moment, trying to find flaws in the plan. The only one he could really think of was if the Omegas would be comfortable enough with receiving all the attention the Alphas were planning to give an such short notice and without warning, but that might be a price the Alphas had to pay. If Niall and Louis were uncomfortable, they would let us know, Harry thought. And so he, too, nodded his head in quiet agreement. 

“Alright then,” Zayn said in a lower voice than usual. “Tomorrow, plan Alpha Invasion: Phase One is in motion.” Harry laughed quietly, but it soon turned into full blown giggles, with Zayn following close behind. Even Liam had to chuckle. 

Niall and Louis had relaxed in the time that Alphas had spent talking and making plans. Still confined in the dark, warm space of the bunk, they had become human stuffed animals once again, Louis lying on the soft blankets and curled up in a tiny little ball with Niall curled around him, a little space in the middle were the pups would be. You know, if they had any. Niall listened to the two heartbeats, one slightly faster than the others, one still nervous and scared and jumpy. Niall wanted to sneak out of the bunk and do his thing, but he was happily curled up with another warm body and was in a tour bus of Alphas. His movement and sounds and change of scent would not go unnoticed. Come on, Niall, he thought to himself. One more day, and then you can set yourself straight again. And then hide yourself in a closet when your heat comes, his head reminds him. Don’t forget, there is no pleasure in it for you. An Alpha just wants something to bounce up and down on his dick. Don't be that Omega. Fight it.

In the very far reaches of his mind, Niall kind of wonders when it was that he started watching Omega BDSM and became so afraid of an Alpha’s touch, but then again, he didn't know if the Alphas were not the mindless sex addicts that were portrayed in those videos, all huge and domineering and putting their needs over the Omega's. But Niall knew these boys. He caught himself twitching at the thought of Liam running his hands over his own pale, oh-so-sensitive skin, or Zayn mouthing him through his shirt, then lifting it up and caressing his nipples with his tongue and sucking them, hard then soft, hard then soft, or Harry rubbing small circles on his hips and drawing a finger up the underside of his upper thigh, a spot that was accidentally brushed quite often and caused quiet a few unintentional and completely embarrassing squeaks or whines leave Niall's mouth... Before Niall knew it, his dick was a half hard and he could feel the smallest bit of slick slipping out without his permission. Niall closed his eyes and pictured the latest torture of an Omega that he had seen about a week ago: a little blonde Omega woman suspended from the ceiling, hanging on a chain, red and bloody welts littering her breasts and back, whining as a huge Alpha Brunette hammered he from behind. She was wailing for release, but the Alpha kept denying her request. When she finally couldn't hold it in, she came, and the Alpha then pulled out, grabbed her by her hair, and slapped her. Niall could hear her moans, fading away, and then he opened his eyes. His erection was gone and his slick was nonexistent, but even with that, Niall felt the sting of tears. He didn't want to be that Omega. He would never be that Omega. He closed his eyes again and let sleep overcome him.


	8. A Turn of Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas put their plan into action and Niall likes to take walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god, I'm so so so sorry for taking years to get this up, but the Holidays and Finals and Family Time has been on my plate, and that's not adding in the fact that I got my computer taken and I just got it back and I had to type some stuff on my phone and HOLY SHIT this has been a crazy few weeks. Again, Kudos to my amazing Beta for putting up with my excuses and re-writing half of the damn thing for me to make it sound good. THIS ONE'S LONG (ish), so I hope you're happy!

A day or two had passed and the bus was finally stopped, finally situated in front of a building just outside London and, more specifically, the one that housed the boys during their breaks. Which is exactly what Niall so badly needed. Although still as jumpy and nervous as usual there was something else, something more, that was bothering him. Whatever it was had to be pretty rough or it wouldn’t have penetrated the deep abyss of his mind, right? Well, not particularly... For the past 36 hours, all three Alphas had been relentlessly touching him, everywhere, the whole freaking time. 

It all started the morning before. He had woken up from the fear-induced sleep with Louis, whom had already extricated himself from Niall as well as the bed, which was to be expected since his previous distress exhausted the young boy enough to not notice Louis' movements. Instead of huffing unhappily at the loss of his partner, or even giving in and returning to sleep like he desperately wanted, Niall had checked his clock and gone down the hall into the sitting space. There he found Louis surrounded by Zayn and Liam, with Zayn lazily stroking Louis’s hair while Liam had an arm wrapped tight around Louis’s shoulders. Louis looked like he was in absolute bliss. But Niall wasn’t stupid, he knew that almost all Omegas enjoyed being caressed and coddled and cared for. Louis wasn’t entirely happy, probably never would be, with only Niall as his snuggle mate, even if they did fit together so, so perfectly.

Very confused and slightly curious as to what the Alphas were playing at, Niall took the lightest of sniffs… a bad idea. Very bad, indeed. He was instantly and completely overpowered by the amount of anceline, oxytocin, and slight arousal that was billowing off all of the boys on the couch. Niall felt himself go loopy, as if he was high on life, despite trying his best to not let it show and walk towards the kitchenette to dig around for something to eat. He was stopped in his tracks when he spotted Harry cooking something that smelled beyond amazing. Something that made his heart to melt: Breakfast cakes. Yum. Everyone knew the way to unlock Niall's happiness was with food. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and take in the absolutely wonderful scents of the mixture. Sugar, flour, egg, vanilla... Peppermint, citrus, and pine… oh, wait. Nevermind. 

Niall’s mind came back to him when he realized he'd unwittingly closed his eyes. Blinking them open, deep emerald green looked up and penetrated his ocean blue orbs. At that moment Niall sort of forgot how to breath. Harry seemed to sense Niall’s caught-off-guard-ness, and he smiled an extremely feral grin, which caused Niall to go a little more loopy. Harry’s grin just deepened. 

“Well, hello. You hungry? I’m making breakfast, unless you can’t tell.” Niall shook his head to clear out the scents and background noise and made himself answer properly. 

“Uh, yeah, ‘m hungry. When will it be done?” Niall said, still slightly dazed even after his cleansing moment. Harry dropped his grin just a little. 

“’n a sec. Be prepared, muh-ha-ha-ha!” Harry finished with an unnecessary, evil-ish laugh that made Niall shiver. He walked briskly out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Turning the water on as cold as it could go, Niall made himself stop shaking and splashed some cold water on his face. Jesus Christ, get a hold of your self! Niall’s head screamed. You shouldn’t be doubling over with just a little anceline. Splash your face, take a deep breath, put your game face back on, and DON’T BE A WUSS! So Niall did the one thing he could do: he put on his game face, and walked out with his head held high enough. This was going to be a weird day. 

After Niall had done his best to clear up his mind, he walked out into the bus again, a little more solid than he was thirty seconds ago. But his little glass barricade was easily throw to the ground and shattered when he sauntered back into the sitting room and saw Louis with his eyes closed and his mouth very slightly open, curved into a very genuine smile. Not only that, but he had his chest uncovered; his hands and arms were resting behind his head, while his legs were spread open in the way that showed how comfortable he was: knees spread, feet turned out. Louis could not have been more cozy. Zayn was making his trademark move: letting his fingers slide up and down Louis's upper thigh, grinning whenever Louis would shiver or whimper when it tickled. Zayn was definitely pleased with himself and his ability to make an Omega feel at home. Liam, slightly to Niall's dismay, was pressed against Louis's side, Louis's head resting slightly on the crook of Liam's neck. Niall couldn't help but admire the big, gentle giant of an Alpha that was Liam Payne. Watching Liam card his hands through Louis's brown locks made Niall want to whine. But not from dangerous fear. More like Niall wanted to switch places with Louis so badly, wanted Liam to give him attention and love and care even though he knew what would happen later. Even if he was afraid, there's only so much "going against nature" he could do.

Lost in his own mind, he did not realize how open his face looked, all wide, begging eyes and slightly open mouth, or how the Alphas on the couch were kind of looking at Niall as if they knew exactly what he wanted. So, Liam stared directly into his favorite Omega eyes, shocking Niall into reality. Liam’s eyes were slightly narrow, the brown in them leaving as his eyes began to turn darker, a predator hunting and tracking his prey. It was very nerve-wracking, what with Liam usually being so gentle and kind with his light but firm touches and lingering looks. Niall--ever the blue-eyed, innocent prey--held the contact, too taken off guard to look away for a moment, but then whipped his head away, feeling himself turn scarlet. He walked toward the kitchenette again, trying to ignore the holes being bored into his back, but then he was smacked in the face again by the scent another Alpha, who looked at Niall and rolled his emerald eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Are you really that hungry? Here, take this out. If they start bitching, tell them there’s more coming.” Niall found himself with a plate of breakfast cakes with powdered sugar, and he immediately felt his stomach growl. Giggling with amusement at the kind of cute action, Harry poked Niall with the tip of the spatula he was holding. “Just eat if you’re that hungry, Christ.” Niall laughed nervously and blushed, a sprinkling of rose across the pale, moon-like cheeks. He carried the plate out and set it on the table, but made the huge mistake of looking over at the couch after the watching feeling came back, stronger than ever. Now, not only was Liam watching him, but Zayn, the fucker, was also staring him down, but Zayn’s stare was a little scarier than Liam’s. Glittering with gold and green, Zayn’s whiskey-colored eyes bored into Niall’s who was, yet again, being hunted by a predator. He froze, set the plate down on the table, and slowly sat down on the chair opposite the couch. 

Niall began to bring his knees up and under his round rump, when he realized he had to get up, get a plate and fork and knife, then sit down again, which he did. Niall tried to eat, but the after the two pairs of eyes became three, Niall ate his food as fast as he could without choking, and put his plate away. He had to walk back through the sitting area to get to his bunk, where he could hide himself away from hungry Alpha eyes, but as he was about to “walk quickly” or really inconspicuously run, but Liam actually physically stood up, grabbed Niall’s wrist, and pulled him to the chair that Niall had been sitting in not minutes earlier. Niall froze, pupils constricting and pheromones dissipating, but Liam started to give long, languid sweeps and strokes down Nialls’ neck and spine, and suddenly, Niall felt relaxed and calmed, and he slowly began to melt into Liam’s chest. Liam began to give off anceline, and Niall, in his calmed, loopy state, stopped monitoring himself and started to purr. Loudly. And Louis, tipped off by his oblivious partner, started to purr too. 

Liam felt his Alpha soul puff up in pride at Niall’s display, as did Harry and Zayn at Louis’s purrs, but after a half hour, Niall had snapped out of it, and when he did, he gasped and tried to struggle out of Liam’s grip, but Liam shushed him. Niall, however, was unphased and took a breath, then turned and looked at Liam and asked. “Liam, let go, please.” His eyes got comically wide and pouty, and Liam sighed, then released the blonde Omega. Niall stood up and speedwalked from the room, speechless, unable to believe that he and Louis had let themselves be carried away again, by the same Alphas, with hardly a fight. Not only that, but the touches were different. 

Granted, he was used to receiving and watching the cuddling and slight contact (he wasn’t that far gone as to be antisocial), but now it was almost desperate, the way Harry had just sorta followed him after Niall brought out the breakfast, or the way Zayn was even more touchy, putting his hand pretty dang far up Louis's thigh and the then lightly moving his fingertips, but not softly like usual, and Liam, who had been giving Niall those strokes down his neck and back, which was really calming and slightly turned Niall on, no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of purring. Now the touches were nervous and fevered, as if the Alphas were trying not to scare a little wild animal. Even Liam was more cuddly than normal, squishing up to Louis on the couch and wrapping his arms around him like a security blanket. And really truly, Niall couldn’t help it if he wanted to be there, next to Louis, wrapped up in Alpha arms and giving off heat to warm up Liam’s body, even if he didn't need it. Niall was thankful to be out of that cramped bus and out into fresh air and actual grass and dirt and beautiful falling leaves. It calmed his mind. 

After the bus had dropped the band off and the security members went to their own private house is the back of the property, the group unpacked bags and went to their own rooms. The house was actually pretty small, three bedrooms with two baths, but it was cozy in the way that only small, slightly worn out houses could be. The couches were cozy and there was a new-ish T.V, and that was all they could really ask for. Besides, the landscape was too beautiful to not be outside at least sometime. 

Niall especially could not stay cooped up in one house, more specifically one with Alphas walking around and touching him and bumping into him constantly, without going a little insane, so frequent walks around the property were not unusual. Sometimes even Louis would join him, and sometimes, if Louis was there, Harry would come, or Liam, but Zayn was perfectly happy sitting on the couch, drinking tea whilst reading, and sleeping like the lazy-lion-Alpha he was. 

So needless to say, after the clothes were deposited and the nap was taken and the pantry was emptied because Niall was fucking starving, Niall announced to no one in particular that he was going to go for a walk. Louis eyeballed him from his spot between Liam and Harry, looking quite comfortable, deciding whether or not he should get some exercise after a few days driving non-stop or if he should stay warm, cozy, and lethargic between two warm, cozy, and equally lethargic Alphas. Niall picked up on Louis’ conflicted scent. 

“Lou, you don’t have to come if you dont want to,” Niall said gently. Louis shook his head. 

“No, I do want to go, but…” Louis gestured to the Alphas surrounding him. “I kinda like it here.” This caused Harry and Liam, but mostly Harry, coo give Louis a few light strokes and touches, but Louis had furrowed brows and a thin pout on his mouth, which was usually the face Louis wore when he had to make a difficult decision, so Niall just shrugged it off and walked toward the door, calling behind him “if I’m not back in an hour, I’ve been murdered!” Louis chuckled, but the Alphas cringed a little bit. Let’s hope not, Liam thought. That would be… less than desired. 

Niall walked out the door, and as Louis heard it slam shut, he felt his heart sink just a little bit. He turned to Harry with a pout etched on his face. 

“Hazza?” Louis whined. Harry turned his head to look at Louis, and smiled a little. 

“What is it, Boobear?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I feel bad. I should have gone with Ni.” Face dropping ever-so-slightly, Harry felt his pride dent just a little at the idea that Louis really would rather be with Niall than him, but he kind of felt bad too. Niall shouldn’t have to spend so much time alone, especially not out in the woods in the middle of the English countryside. It kind of put a dent in their ‘never-stop-touching-Niall’ plan, having him never around and possibly be murdered. But then again, they were in the middle of the English countryside. It’s not like there was anyone out there, except maybe Robin Hood. Harry made himself relax. Niall was smart, Niall was fast, Niall could handle himself. Harry didn’t need to worry. He smiled again at Louis. 

“It’s okay, Lou. Niall’s a big boy. He can handle himself.” Harry just hoped to High Heaven that he wasn’t lying. 

Liam felt weird, weird in the way that he was doing something he shouldn’t be and he wasn’t doing something he should be. Watching Niall walk out the door without a second thought of who followed him and who didn’t made Liam feel very… insecure, like Niall was in danger, that Niall should go with someone because he was far too precious and dainty and special to be lost forever. Ever since the Alphas had started giving Niall the attention they wanted, Niall had changed, even if it was very little. Niall flinched a little less when a hand was placed on his shoulder, purred very, very loudly (when he wasn’t watching himself as closely as he wanted) when stroked behind his ears and down his neck, and just kind of lost tension in his shoulders when rubbed down his spine. It made him sweet and pliable and more than a little embarrassed when he caught himself purring at the Alphas’, mostly Liam’s, which the Alpha was ecstatic to note, gentle, loving administrations. 

Then again, Liam could be overreacting. It could be his Alpha rearing up again, looking, thirsting for something--anything--to protect. It could be Liam lusting and loving after Niall again, hoping for something that he couldn’t really place, wanting to have the little blonde think of him and him alone (for the most part), and to not have to worry about Niall as much. Liam huffed. His mind was doing stupid things again. But, before he could tell himself to stop, he had mumbled a goodbye, grabbed a coat, and flown out the door after a little Irish Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be obsessed with a new story, and you love ellie1217 and the story she started but never finished, There's No Reason to Hide, read KingKiller's tribute to it: You'll Make It Home (With a Helping Hand). She's another amazing writer, and deserves your praise. DO IT!!!
> 
> 'kay, love you!
> 
> LittleStarredSkty


	9. A Walk to a Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam take a walk and Niall thinks Mother Nature is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to come up with an excuse for this story being so fucking late. But hey, life, you know. Thanks for sticking around you guys. Love you all!

Niall took a breath, a real one, one he wasn’t able to take in the confined space of the tour bus. It was crisp, cold, the kind of breath that cleared the minds of even the most jittery, pumped-up individual. As much as Niall was enjoying his solidarity, he felt like we was leaving something behind, that there was an unnamed entity that he did not have with him that he should. Again. His heart was pulling away from his chest. He dwelled on this thought. What in the world could he have left behind that could be so important? What the heck was this pull about? There wasn’t a whole lot that Niall needed with him at all times. But as soon as that thought had been thought upon, Niall smelled something wafting in the wind toward him. Alpha. Sweat. Adrenaline. A running Alpha? Oh, no. 

Niall stopped and froze, Omega instincts kicking in. His senses sharpened, his mind slowed down in focus, and he took another breath. Soap, caramel, the twinge of peppermint and the softness of a grassy hill after a rain. Liam, mixed in with Louis and Harry. Forcing himself to breath, he stopped freaking out and turned to see a panting Liam catching up to him.

Immediately feeling relaxed, Niall conjured up the courage to actually smile. When his brain registered the action, as well as the feeling of bliss and relaxation, that he had just done, he was shocked, but he would dwell on that later. When Liam saw that Niall wasn’t dead, or about to take off running, and was actually smiling at him, he slowed to swift walk instead of a sprint, and smiled back. Niall just smiled a little wider. 

When Liam was finally standing next to Niall, Niall turned and kept walking without a word, just wanting to be quiet, silent, stealthy, like the sleek, ferret-like Omega he was. Ha, he thought to himself. I’m just a greasy old weasel. He walked quickly away for a few moments, wanting Liam to catch him, hoping that Liam would come up behind him and grab and… Woah, Niall, you’re doing it again. Snap out of that stupid fucking mindset. Liam didn’t really seem to catch the hint, and walked up slowly, immediately starting to whisper to Niall. 

“It’s so pretty, isn’t it. I love fall, it’s cool and quiet and soft and the colors are so beautiful…” Liam trailed off after his eyes caught the redness of a maple tree, blood red and glowing in the cloudy sunlight. Niall giggled. Liam could be swept away so easily. Sighing deeply, Niall heard the crunch of pebbles beneath his feet, and he unconsciously replayed Liam’s words in his head. “‘I love fall, it’s cool and quiet and soft...’” Like me, Niall’s brain added. 

Niall smiled when he thought of Liam thinking he was soft, but suddenly, the synapses in his brain lined up. He was pining for Liam? Again? Okay, once in a while he could handle, but twice in two minutes? That was uncalled for. Niall shook himself awake from his fantasy and looked over his shoulder at Liam who was still standing in front of the maple tree, mesmerized. Niall couldn't help but be jealous of the tree for taking Liam’s eyes off of him, Liam’s beautiful, expressive, loving, chocolate eyes… Oh, my God, there it was again! What was going on with his brain? He rattled himself out of it again, but by that time, Liam had broken the maple tree’s spell and was walking toward him again. Niall looked up at Liam and watched a smirk cover his face, as if he knew exactly was Nall was thinking about, right at that moment. 

Please, Niall thought. Please do not say anything. He hoped his eyes conveyed his desire for silence, and this time, Liam seemed to understand, for the next while was spent in silence. Right after the two had jumped the creek, which caused some slipping for Liam, and had moved around and over the Oak Tree, which had caused some nervousness from Niall, they were almost at the barn, an old, blue homestead barn that was bending with age and weather and raccoons, and was always quite a pretty sight, now matter when or in what time. And it had a swing. Niall had spent hours here with Louis, pushing each other or wrestling or just sitting around debating the meaning of life. When Niall saw the place coming up on the horizon, he smiled. It was such a happy place for him. 

And right now, he was standing with Liam very close to him, no words being exchanged, just observation. And right when Niall breathed in that air, felt completely safe and calm and cared for, making a connection with someone he couldn’t have been closer with, it hit. It hit hard. Niall felt something very warm crawl up his body, something very pleasant, tingly even. It rolled up his legs and caressed his sides, filling his blood with a soft heat that was way too much but not enough, something that made him feel safe, warm, but, at the same time, cold and vulnerable. Niall was caught up in this new sensation, just letting himself feel the pleasure blanketing itself around his body. But it wasn’t until Niall felt something sticky between his legs did he realized what just happened. His body betrayed him to the point of no forgiveness. He had felt safe to be vulnerable for long enough that his body thought that he was ready to find and claim a mate and form a bond. He was in heat. 

His mind became a whirlwind; he couldn’t think straight even if he wanted to. There was no way that his body could do this to him. And in front of LIAM, no less. Not like it would have been any better if it had been Zayn or Harry, but still. Niall felt good, too good. It wasn’t unbearable, but even the wind was causing chills to travel up and down his spine and make him shiver. Liam, oh so oblivious was just staring off into the distance, watching the icy breeze shake the tree tops, allowing Mother Nature to share her beauty. But little did he know that Mother Nature was also sharing her beauty in other ways, such as a horny Omega who was trying very hard to not let the Alpha smell the excitement between his legs or the fruit-ripe smell that Niall was surely oozing off in waves. Niall felt another shiver slide up and down his spine.

He breathed. He wasn’t cramping, and so far it was just the sensation and a little slick. He would be fine. He would make it. Niall was fairly certain that he would make it to the house without incident, but he knew that once he took off his coat and hat, the smell would seep from him and into every corner of the house, including the noses of some very real and present Alphas. And then he would be done for. But still Niall shivered at the thought of Harry rubbing down his sides and hips, of Zayn tweaking his now hypersensitive nipples, or Liam, Godforsaken Liam, kissing him with the mouth that Niall knew would be perfect. Oh, he was so very screwed. 

Niall let out a breathless sigh, wishing that it was Louis with him, a fellow Omega who would help him, walk him through it, hold his hand and keep him sane. In the very far reaches of his mind, he wanted to be where Louis surely was right now: curled up with Harry and/or Zayn, giving and receiving love, care, and attention. Louis could possibly be preparing for heat already, Niall thought. He’s probably far more comfortable than I am with Harry and Zayn and… Liam. The thought of Liam’s big, soft hands resting on his hips made Niall squirm in his pants, and Niall decided that he had had enough fantasies about anyone today, and he was ready to go home and hide in the bathroom and do that thing that kept him truly sane. 

Niall turned and started to walk away, hoping to whatever was up in the sky above that the wind was at his back so that Liam wouldn’t smell him. But sensitive ears are hard to avoid, and Liam whipped his head and saw the Omega walking away, giving a confused sound before following. Niall tried to keep his pace fast, unconsciously wanting Liam to chase, wanting so badly for someone to touch him, but the need to keep Liam at a distance far outweighed the need to have a knot in his ass. Liam was wondering what in the world had Niall so hyped up? He was practically running away from him, as if there was some wild beast behind him. Liam sped up until he was closer to Niall, still wondering what was going on. But very soon after, he caught the whiff of something very sweet, very sugary, very ripe, ready for the taking. It was oh-so-faint, but he could tell it was there, and it led directly to the little blond, Irish Omega who was speed-walking away from him. 

Despite the obvious uncomfort that Niall was in, Liam’s eyes turned black with the want and the need and the lust, but he took a breath through his mouth and tried to calm himself down. He could feel his body tensing, wanting to claim this fresh, ripe Omega who was just meters in front of him, but he knew that he would have to stop his animal brain and return to human world. After stopping and clearing his head, his brain was oddly rational, so he rolled with it. Niall’s obviously in heat, Liam thought to himself, but it’s his first one, so I will need to tread carefully. I will be there when he’s ready. Pushing down his arousal, Liam jogged up behind Niall and put an arm on his shoulder. Niall, taken aback by the action, was too surprised to run, but flinched and hissed very quietly (but not too quiet for Liam to hear). He plastered his game face back on and kept walking. Liam smirked to himself. He really couldn’t wait for what was waiting for him back at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made it longer, and added some details and stuff. Sorry for the millions of updates, but my hours for free time are limited. 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer for sure, and will be up MUCH FASTER than this one. I'm still debating about wether I want an orgy or just Liam... Let me know if you prefer one or the other. I will edit this chapter later and add more details and stuff, but I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over. 
> 
> Love, LittleStarredSkty


End file.
